Cryptids
Cryptids are beings that live within IvanSonicGamer's village in Siberia and are responsible for its destruction. There are many cryptids, but three in particular are malevolent and occasionally attack Ivan. Ivan has also encountered one cryptid who was benevolent and offered him food before fighting off the two cryptids attacking Ivan. Gangrene Gangrene (not to be confused with the disease of the same name) is a cryptid that is seen alongside Leprosy. He is very tall and has gangrene on his nose, lips, cheekbones and arms. He wears a long black-and-red robe with a hood, typically wearing casual clothing underneath such as a Rick and Morty shirt and jeans. While incapable of speech, he is slightly more intelligent than Leprosy, as he is capable of coordinated movements and occasionally human-sounding laughter. It is theorized that he is an alter ego of Edmund Dobbie, as both possess a massive amount of strength and are notably tall. Additionally, both have been seen with gangrene on their arms. He typically carries limes and throws them at Ivan while he makes his videos. Leprosy Leprosy is a cryptid that is often alongside Gangrene. He is less tall than Gangrene, but still taller than Ivan. His face is covered in leprotic sores, and his nose has been entirely disintegrated, with only nose slits visible. He wears a long-sleeve shirt with ramen noodles on the front, and has a pink Garfield plush taped to his chest. This Garfield plush is apparently the source of his power, and is thought to give him his leprosy-inflicting abilities. He is less intelligent and more violent than Gangrene, only capable of monkey noises, grunting and loud laughter. He is notably more physical and has tackled Ivan to the ground (although Gangrene and Dole did this later). He carries lemons and throws them at Ivan alongside Gangrene while he makes his videos. It has been theorized that he is an alter ego of Gerald Magoonez, due to his boisterous personality and appearance. Jaundice Jaundice is the most powerful cryptid and is almost entirely responsible for the destruction of Ivan's village. It is strongly theorized that he is actually Le Cluk, as both are cryptid beings of immense power that have jaundice and are incredibly violent towards Ivan. Jaundice crawls on all fours, although he is capable of standing upright, and is typically entirely naked. He is incredibly emaciated and fragile despite being strong, but possesses large claws that he typically uses as weapons. He is one of the only two cryptids capable of human speech, although he primarily just says "cluk" as a form of echolocation due to his weak eyesight. He wears a pendant with a large yellow crystal that is said to possess immense jaundice-inducing power. According to the IvanSonicGamer theory, Jaundice (Le Cluk) is actually Ivan's cameraman, evidenced by his apparent physical weakness, uncoordinated movements, appearance, and animalistic behavior. However, Jaundice has never outright attacked Ivan on an IvanSonicGamer video, so we have yet to determine whether Jaundice is actually Ivan's cameraman or not. It's also theorized that Ivan's love of minions stems from the childhood trauma of seeing Jaundice destroy his village. Dole Dole is a seemingly benevolent cryptid that is seen in Ivan's cereal review. He offers Ivan a plate of Dole Dippers before throwing the platter to the ground, smiling and disappearing. Later, when Ivan is attacked by Gangrene and Leprosy, Dole appears and fights off the two cryptids, once again disappearing. He is also capable of human speech, although he has only said "your Dole Dippers Madam." Despite only saying one phrase, he has remarkably clear English compared to the rest of the cryptids. He wears a yellow shirt that displays the Joy emoji's face (one of Ivan's favorite symbols) and a black bead necklace that may keep his animalistic nature from being exposed as a form of self control. He is the only cryptid without entirely human facial features, as he possesses a beak (albeit with human teeth.) He's slightly taller than Leprosy, but not as tall as Gangrene. Dole show an almost 1-to-1 resemblance to that of Freddy Gosmier, theorized to be his alter ego. Category:Characters Category:IvanSonicGamer Lore